la hijita de  papa
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: para el, ella siempre seria su pequeña hija, su luz de su ojos, su pequeña princesita, aunque pasara los años y ella creciera, ella siempre la hijita de papa.


Todos los personajes pertenecen a **Stephenie Meyer**

Solo el trama es mío.

esta historia está dedicada a **carliitha-cullen**por motivo de su cumpleaños o.O que fue el **4 de noviembre** la verdad amiga lo prometido es deuda jajaja espero que te guste xD y disculpa la tardanza amiga XD

**

* * *

Summary:** para el, ella siempre seria su pequeña hija, su luz de su ojos, su pequeña princesita, aunque pasara los años y ella creciera, ella siempre la hijita de papa.

* * *

**La hijita de papa**

Esta tan nervioso, no sabía qué hacer, todo esto me podía muy mal, porque rayo había llegado este día, me moví de un lado para otro, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, desde cuando mi pequeña princesa había crecido tanto, no podía creer cuanto tiempo había pasado. No sabía que hacer o como actuar en esta situación, él reloj de la pared se movía con tanta rapidez, diablos en menos de 1 hora mi pequeña princesa se iría, se alejaría de mi, para iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida, mire como mi esposa empezaba a llorar, bella era tan sentimental y tan frágil, sabía que ella también sufría mucho, el ver que nuestra hija era toda una mujer, que en menos de unas horas ella nos diría adiós y se iría a iniciar su nueva vida.

Mi Renesmee, mi pequeña princesa me miro con sus hermosos ojos chocolate y su hermoso cabello cobrizo, la contemple con tanta admiración su fresco y delicado rostro, y de pronto llegó a mi mente el bello recuerdo de cuando por primera vez la arrullé con alegría entre mis brazos...

Aún recuerdo esa inmensa alegría que en mi pecho no cabía cuando por primera vez, la vi, su pequeño cuerpecito envuelto en una sabanita color rosado. Así, y por primera vez, te estrechó entre mis sus brazos con un amor tan grande como el recuerdo tan pequeñita, y como su mirada tan frágil, viéndome así me despertabas una gran ternura. Luego, tomé sus pequeñas manitas entre las mías, eran tan pequeñas que se asemejaban a las manos de una muñeca.

Estreché tu diminuto cuerpecito junto al mío con gran delicadeza una y otra vez, realmente me parecías tan delicada, y siendo tan pequeñita el palpitar de tu corazón se escuchaba tan fuerte sobre mi pecho, ése palpitar que me hizo estremecer de emoción porque me había convertido en tu padre. Al contemplar a mi pequeña muñeca no pude contenerme, la emoción embargó mi pecho y lloré de alegría, suena patético viniendo de un hombre pero como no hacerlo si ella era tan delicada y pequeña,

Recuerdo que solía admirar su más ruidoso llanto, pará fue como un encanto, ése encanto que solo se siente a tener a tu pequeña hija en mis brazos.

Entre felicidad, llantos y alegría, transcurrieron los años, y tuve la dicha de escuchar tus primeras palabras, cuando dijo "papi" fui el hombre más feliz de la tierra, y vi con orgullo sus primeros pasos. También recuerdo que escuché con infinita alegría su sonrisa, esa sonrisa bella y cristalina que para mis oídos fueron como una bella melodía.

Recuerdo también cuando por primera la llevé al colegio y en tu pequeño rostro vi reflejado el temor, pero al mirarte directamente a mis ojos ella pudiste comprendió que no había nada que temer, y allí se quedo quietecita con su maestra carme que le sonrió dulcemente invitándola a pasar al salón de clases.

Entre juegos de niña, entré risas y llantos, la vi crecer con mucho encanto.  
Seguí contemplando tu sueño mientras dormías plácidamente y luego me pregunte...¿Por qué el tiempo tuvo que transcurrir con tanta prisa?  
Disfruté mucho los años de mi pequeña nessie (como le decía de cariño) y todos los años que han pasado desde que llagaste a mi vida, mí linda princesita.

Al mirarte ahora mi pequeña Renesmee me pude dar cuenta que ya era toda una mujer y la tristeza invadió mi alma porque muy pronto te irás de mi lado para formar tu propia vida, realizarte como mujer.

Aun puedo recordad cuando llegaba corriendo de la escuela para contarme lo que le había pasado en el día, y más cuando ese día me presento aquella persona que me la robaría, aun recuerdo sus dulce y delicada palabras **_"papi ven un momentito, quiero presentarte a alguien" _**cuando oí esa palabra nunca pensé que ese día cambiaria muchas cosas, las cuales no me agradaría mas tardes, ahora que lo pienso Jacob Black era mi dolor de cabeza, desde que ese día que lo conocí no hizo más que robármela a mi pequeña hijita, **_"papi, el es Jacob black, mi mejor amigo"_** si claro su mejor amigo, su amigo del alma, aquel que tarde o temprano me la quitaría. Y no me equivoque con el paso del tiempo, Jacob black no solo se convirtió en el mejor amigo de nessie sino que el logro captura su corazón, suspire, tenía que aceptar los hecho, en menos de una hora mi pequeña princesita seria toda una mujer casada

Sé que es muy difícil de aceptar que, desde que mi nessie llego a este mundo ya han pasado más de 22 años, pero no importa, ella siempre serás mi niña, mí dulce y tierna niña, esa pequeña niña que un día llegó para invadir de felicidad mi corazón. Ésa pequeña niña que un día estreché con gran ternura entre mis brazos.

-papa está listo-me pregunto mi pequeña nessie sacándome de mis pensamiento

-si hija, estoy listo, y tu ¿cómo esta pequeña?- intente sonar relajado para que ella no se diera cuenta de mis nervios.

-algo nerviosa –contesto

-es normal mi pequeña, en menos de unos minutos darás un gran paso

-lo sé pero.. Es que no puedo evitar esta nerviosa, esto cambiara todo mi mundo y bueno papi yo… tengo algo de miedo-me dijo con temor- jake y yo haremos un gran paso y tengo miedo de que todo no salga como lo planeamos

- no te preocupes princesa, todo saldrá bien- le dije-es normal que tenga miedo pero sé que todo este miedo desaparecerá cuando veas a jake en el altar, además recuerda que siempre estaré a tu lado, si las cosa no sale bien, no olides que siempre podrás contar conmigo nessie, aunque haya pasado mas de 22 años no olvides que siempre será mi pequeña princesita, mi luz de mis ojos

-lo sé papa y tu nunca olvides que yo siempre seré tu hija.

Dicho esto Edward tomo a nessie de su mano y se dirigió al salón donde todo los está esperado, la marcha nupcial empezó a sonar por todo el salón, Edward recordó que después de todo hoy sería una gran paso para nessie, hoy se convertiría en la señora de black y aunque el tiempo hubiera pasado tan rápido, Edward sabía que nessie siempre seria la hijita de papa y pasara lo que pasara el siempre estaría a su lado, protegiéndola y cuidado de ella.

* * *

hola a todos

disculpe por actualizar pero ando algo estresada disculpeme u.u pero bueno carla espero que te guste

es un oneshot corto pero echo con mucho cariño

espero que te guste

y bueno chicas creen que meresco algun **review**

por favor no se les olvide darle click al boton verde

y ari y liz pronto tendre sus regalos u.u disculpe por la tardanza

carla que te puedo decir, muchisisisimas gracias por todo

espero que te guste

XD


End file.
